1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike primary batteries, secondary batteries are rechargeable. Of these secondary batteries, a low capacity battery including a battery cell in the form of a pack may be used in small portable electronic devices such as cellular phones and camcorders, while a high capacity battery including tens of battery cells connected to one another may be used as a power source for driving a motor, e.g., for hybrid vehicles.
Secondary batteries are manufactured in various shapes, such as a cylindrical shape, a prismatic shape or a pouch-like shape. An example secondary battery may be constructed as follows. An electrolyte and an electrode assembly formed by interposing a separator as an insulator between a positive electrode plate and a negative electrode plate are accommodated in a battery case, and a cap plate is then installed on the battery case. The electrode assembly is connected with a positive terminal and a negative terminal, which protrude through the cap plate and are exposed to the outside of the electrode assembly.